


Tarra is Ready

by fanomy



Category: Uplift Series - David Brin
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanomy/pseuds/fanomy
Summary: In Cannon, the Terrans are reffered to as Orphans.In this verse..That Orphan is no Beggar





	Tarra is Ready

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keerawa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/gifts).



2050

 

A Court Room

in a Small Town in The Great Britain.

 

A Murder Case. A Strange One. Self Defence.

Pretty Clear. The Being Was Protecting their Family.

At her Seat Judge Korra was.. Tired.

She did not wish to be the one..

_If wishes were horses and all that._

She focused on the Cat, the  **accused Cat. Blonde.**

The cat who would pass any Turing Test.

The Cat that can speak, if with an obvious impediment.

 

What is she to do..

 

Blonde was.. Dizzy. She was sure she would be executed like any vermin  _House puss_ who would dare to harm a hair upon a human.

How it she supposed now to expell thd shame?

And she  **is** now reffered as the first official  Fillies Sapiens.

 

Such an honor to a murderer..

 

What it she to do..

 

2080

Paulus sat at his mothers stone.

 

" **My mother.. Has always been proudof her achievements as a recognized saphon.** "

He took a breath.

" **But always held shame as to how she reached that recognition.** "

A pause.

" **part if why she got it.. really.** "

 

His human  _granny_ wiped an eye. No doubt remembering the incident from when mom was a kitten. Already briliant. She surffed the net and found and old meme..

That scarred her.

She begged her  _mum_ to tell her she doesn't ever ever believe that *she* would have  _eaten her_ had she been the same size.

Since that day to her last breath yesterday, she held the deepest of disdain to *House Puss* the cats that can't learn any relisble human interface communication.

House Cats.

As low to her as Australopithecus were to humans.

A breath.

 

Back to the point. The show.

 

" **My mothers achievements were quite great.** "

Not as much as many think but..

" **She helped in the research that led to Humanity now being not only in the sky.. but in use of senses they didn't believe themselves to have.** "

To the finally. They were already begining to tear.

 

> " **and the great pulse probe.. that gave us. ALL OF US. The for Knowledgeof the Alians.**
> 
> **When they finally meet us. They will still.**
> 
> **_Mistakenly_ call us Orphans.**
> 
> **But they will come begging the Humen Clan!** "
> 
>  
> 
> Their emotions washed him. There was pride. Mixed with fear.
> 
> And expectations.
> 
>  
> 
> And they actually knew.
> 
>  
> 
> _We've met the Tibtmrimians._


End file.
